


The Best Reward

by FanaticFantasy



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, for those who asked for it, just emotion, not beta read or controlled, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFantasy/pseuds/FanaticFantasy
Summary: Reader had a rough day. Jaskier just wants comfort the reader.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 11





	The Best Reward

You found the corner of the house where you hoped no living soul could find you. It’s not like you did not like people. People were amazing and sometimes surprised you with their kindness and bravery… But they could also be a bit much. That’s why you ended up here, alone. Well, at least you thought you were alone before you heard Jaskier softly calling your name as he approached you. He looked at you, clearly evaluating the situation.

„Words or hug?“ he simply asked. You said nothing as you pulled him close.

You adored the bard. He got so many words that he used and many more he knew the meaning of. And yet, he also knew when the words would do more harm. He was willing to tone down his crazy bard energy to just… be there for you, to comfort you to his best ability.

His fingers started to massage gentle circles into your tense shoulders and you let out a little sigh. That was nice. You snuggled into him even more, to feel more of his warmth and also his heartbeat. You could also smell some of the scented oils and herbs he used for his baths. This time, the smell was more earthy, rich but not aggressive. You noticed that he slowed his breathing down on purpose so you could feel it and match the rhythm with yours, which you did.

„Talk it through or distract?“

Did you already think about how much you loved him? Because you loved him so much it made your tired heart dance like a drunken lady on her wedding day. Sometimes missing a beat, going crazy but loving, oh so loving the moment.

„Distract.“ You said, feeling his smile without actually seeing it.

„That will actually quite hard for me now, my dearest muse. My heart feels so content bathing in your presence that it throws all the poems and sonnets away. But I will not give up, no, I refuse, I shall prepare poetry and brighten your dark day.“

„That’s a hard task indeed my bard, my dear. But I do not see the appeal. My presence is very ordinary and as for now, I am not really merry.“

„I live for your smile and die for your laughter, but also breathe for your rage and choke for what comes after. I sing your sorrow away as I respect your tears and I recite a ballad about fighting against your fears. I love your happy dimples and your worried lines around your eyes. Sorry for drawing them around your eyes, your beauty still makes them look pretty, event ho I am not master of arts. You see my love, music is where I am best and let me tell you, with many words, I love you above the rest.“

You looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

„That is the best reward I could have gotten.“ He replies and you just snuggle closer to him.


End file.
